<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【耀米】Sweet dream by tyss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363628">【耀米】Sweet dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyss/pseuds/tyss'>tyss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AmeChu [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom America (Hetalia), Crazy, Don't Like Don't Read, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't know why I write this, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Top China (Hetalia), Violent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:42:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyss/pseuds/tyss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>很雷！！！一方死亡！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/China (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AmeChu [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1499933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【耀米】Sweet dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*文笔稀碎，全员崩坏<br/>*内含非常不主流价值观的东西，反正我也不知道为什么要写这个<br/>*作者一点专业知识都没有！<br/>*充满了无病呻吟式的装逼，因为作者根本写不来苦痛。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*<em>很雷！很不好吃！<strong>角色崩坏</strong>！</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*真的很雷！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*确定还要看吗？<strong>我已经警告过你了哦！</strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
A市，一个过于无聊的城市，没什么突出的特征，朝九晚五的上班族和阴暗街道里的流浪汉共存在林立的钢铁森林里，因为无聊，大家对于八卦流言的热情似乎到了极致，各路新闻报纸挖空了心思为大家带来各种或捕风捉影，或确有其事，但绝对吸引人眼球的故事。</p><p>而最近这个故事的主人公，本来只是个普通的青年，如果他不是在全市最高档的餐厅坠楼，如果在他死后，与他同行的人——值得一提的是，这个人的身份实在是特别——没有立马向警方自首，说是自己把他推下去的，那他只是会得到大家的惋惜，然后忘记。</p><p>但这件事太稀奇了，不论是现场检测、目击证人还是摄像头，都证明了那个正值青年的男性是自杀，可那位把自己送进监狱的人却说：“这不可能，阿尔弗雷德，绝对是我推下去的。”</p><p>结合这位东方人的特殊地位，自然也催生了很多阴谋论，粗略分来不外乎两种：</p><p>一种是，阿尔弗雷德确实是自杀，但警方早就看王耀那帮涉黑分子不爽，但苦于没有证据，于是这次便乘着与他如此接近的一次死亡，想以谋杀罪将他捉拿归案，而在死者被扒出了警察身份后，各种杂志更是衍生出了这是警方的美人计等艳俗情节。</p><p>另一种则是，阿尔弗雷德当然是他杀，只是王耀家大业大，买通了警察，让大家做了伪证，证明他的无罪，至于他的认罪，可能是还有点良知，或是知道家族里的人能摆平一切，所以并不在意，这说法当然也得到很多人的吹捧。</p><p>但是警察可没心思去回应这愈演愈烈的谣言，他们确实想抓住王耀这个地下黑帮的首脑，但在现场的王耀，仿佛失了魂一样，那种错愕与震惊骗不了人。</p><p>而且还有一个未公布的信息，死者无名指上戴着王耀同款的戒指，明显是已经订婚了。警方乐于关他一辈子，可他的家人也在施压，说是警局非法扣留，在折中后，他们选择找个心理医生来证明王耀的心理问题。</p><p>王耀在这段日子憔悴不少，见到心理医生时，他有些惊讶：“你看起来有点像他。”</p><p>“您家族里的人也是这样说的，他们希望这样能让您更敞开心扉。”医生知道他说的是那个引起热议的死者。</p><p>王耀苦涩地笑了下：“仔细看看好像也没那么像了，他……是特别的。”</p><p>“您很爱他？”</p><p>“没错，虽然由我这种人说出来有点可笑。”他焦虑地盯着手上的戒指，而医生注意到了这点。</p><p>“听说你们已经订婚了。说实话，这样的爱意让我很难相信您会做出伤害他的举动。”</p><p>“啊，看来家里那些老家伙已经说过他们是怎么不同意我的提议了吧。”</p><p>“确实，他们还很气急败坏地说了些‘早说了那个男人会毁了他！’之类的话。”医生学着语气复述了几句。</p><p>王耀的表情有些不以为然：“反正只要不随着他们走的选择都会毁了我。”</p><p>“您想谈谈他吗？您的爱人？”医生及时地转了话题。</p><p>“我还以为我们要先做些心理测评什么的。”</p><p>“您现在警惕性太高了，做了也很难得到正确的结论，所以我们先聊聊天好了。”医生耸了耸肩。</p><p>或许是这张与恋人相似的脸引起了自己的回忆，王耀觉得他不在意敞开一点心扉，沉思了一会后，他缓缓开口：“其实我们的见面并不美好，你应该知道的，我是黑帮，他是警察，而且有时候，他的正义感和活力一样过剩。”</p><p>“听起来倒挺可爱的。”</p><p>“对于那时候的我来说一点都不可爱，像只苍蝇一样侵袭我的领地，你又拍不死他，阿尔弗很会讨人喜欢，所以总有人给他行方便，对于条子我向来睁一只眼闭一只眼，但他太深入了。实话实说，在我决定给他个教训时，确实有因为脸没真的让人下狠手。他，太漂亮了。”</p><p>“虽然说我和他长的挺像，但我从来没被夸过漂亮诶。”</p><p>“哈哈哈，这不一样，如果你见过生前的他，肯定就能明白我的意思。”</p><p>“哦…是吗…”</p><p>“可能是那次教训不够狠，反而更激起了他的好胜心，居然顺着那天的线索找到了我，直接去我公司找我对峙，我现在都还记得他说的话：‘你这是袭警，我只是提了下你<strong>公司</strong>的问题，至于吗？’”</p><p>“你让他见到你了？”医生显然有些惊讶。</p><p>“我对美丽的事物向来宽容，而那段时间，阿尔弗雷德算是我的一个，小兴趣？况且以他的职业道德，我不太担心自己的生命安全，他只是在调查我。”</p><p>“然后呢？”</p><p>“我们两个人，是我先动的心，虽然一开始是抱着看笑话的心情在观察他——”</p><p>“观察？”</p><p>“好吧，监视，这样说有点变态啦。虽然我之前用苍蝇比喻他，但他可比苍蝇漂亮多了，在这样的观察中，我忽然觉得，每天最快乐的日子就是能看到他，认识到自己的想法后，我当然行动了起来。”</p><p>“冒昧问一句，这个行动是指？”</p><p>“放心，只是制造一些偶遇，阿尔弗雷德的生活有些单调，每天除了在固定城区巡逻，就是搜集些我的‘证据’，很容易便能与他遇上，一开始他以为是真的碰巧，还会小心翼翼跟踪我，可能以为我要做什么坏事。”</p><p>“看来确实是不美好的初遇。”</p><p>“不过事情在后面有了些转机，阿尔弗雷德接触我们越久，越能了解到我们一些成员的无奈，阿尔弗雷德追求的世界太完美了，根本无法实现，在有些地方，我们黑帮的存在更能维护秩序，他显然认清了这点。”</p><p>“哦？”医生看起来有些不置可否。</p><p>“所以后面他恢复了些对我的好感，甚至慢慢接受我也不是完全的一无是处。可是在我们日渐亲密后，但操蛋的命运总是不会让人得到幸福。”</p><p>“怎么了吗？”</p><p>“阿尔弗雷德总是正义感过剩，他本可以离开的……”王耀说到这里，仿佛说不下去般颤抖起来。</p><p>“离开？”医生听到这句话后也有些疑惑。</p><p>“我发现了遍体鳞伤的阿尔弗雷德，在我的房子里，会有谁敢这样对他？可我完全没有这样的记忆，在我不知所措时，他还强撑着安慰我，说这一切和我无关，不是我的错。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“你也不知道该说什么吧，因为转变的有点大，其实我也不知道为什么，在此之前，我完全没有精神分裂，多重人格之类的心理问题，但偏偏是我最觉得开心幸福的时候，我的病犯了，另一个人格，就叫他黯吧。”</p><p>“是吗？”</p><p>“或许是我从小见过太多……所导致的，这个人格似乎包括了我的全部疯狂，阿尔弗雷德的爱让我软弱，所以释放了他。每次清醒过来看到阿尔的惨状，我多心疼，但他只是一遍遍说‘这不是你’，不知道为什么这么固执。”</p><p>医生皱了皱眉，开口询问：“你是说，自己患有多重人格？”</p><p>“没错，可是阿尔弗雷德在这种时候，还是想着拯救我，而不是离开，王黯对他越来越过分，除了种种虐待，甚至还有性侵。”</p><p>“你说了，那不能算是你。”医生看着痛苦的王耀，眼中也弥漫上了哀伤。</p><p>“又有什么区别呢？阿尔舍不得丢下我一个人，所以一直待在我身边，甚至就在那天前，他答应了我的求婚，搂着我的手向我撒娇，说我们不应该来一顿烛光晚餐吗？这样太不浪漫，所以我们才决定在这家餐厅进行补偿。”</p><p>“然后就有了那样的事？”</p><p>“阿尔弗雷德那么爱我，根本不可能选择自杀，绝对是黯做的，我现在是在复仇，让身体里的恶魔得到惩罚，哪怕自己要和他一起。”</p><p>医生在听完他的叙述后沉默良久，起身来来回回踱步后，他坐回了原来的位置。</p><p>“对不起，但恐怕，事实不是你想的这样。”王耀疑惑地看着他，不知道为什么医生能这样的斩钉截铁，“你或许有妄想，但绝不是多重人格之类的疾病。”</p><p>“你到底在——”</p><p>王耀的话被医生接下来的动作截断，他拨乱了被发胶固定的头发，戴上了从包里掏出的眼睛，在深吸一口气后，露出来对王耀来说过于熟悉的灿烂笑容，他的瞳孔因为震惊迅速收缩。</p><p>“不知道现在，我和他看起来像不像。”</p><p>东方人咽了口唾沫，根本说不出来那句询问。</p><p>“如果你们真的相爱，阿尔不可能不告诉你他还有个双胞胎兄弟吧，虽然我们父母很早就离异，让我们被迫分开生活了。”</p><p>“阿尔他，什么事都喜欢告诉我，偏偏没和我说过他有喜欢的人，后来更是忽然失踪，我找了好多年，没有一点消息。警局说他已经死了，但我知道，我的兄弟绝对还活着，直到那天……”</p><p>“根本就没有一个王黯，一切的一切都只是你而已，只不过或许你真的在虐待阿尔的同时也爱着他，所以接受不了他死在你面前吧？所以幻想了这一切。阿尔弗雷德是飞鸟，而你被困在自己的家族之中永远得不到解脱，所以你才想关住他，折断他的翅膀，仿佛这样就能让自己的选择不那么懦弱，可你偏偏爱上这样的他。”</p><p>“阿尔弗雷德确实是因你而死，但他是绝对的自杀，人证物证俱全，警局在案发后立刻出了警并调取监控，黑帮势力再庞大也不可能那么快伪造证据。”</p><p>“这…这不可能…我…”</p><p>“你在受到刺激后产生的臆想会渐渐消失，直到认清一直以来，虐待他的都是你自己，你想通过几天牢狱之灾就减轻自己的负罪感？不可能的。”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
“BOSS？”</p><p><br/>
“没事，你先走吧。”王耀挥了挥手示意自己想一个人待着，然后取出保存良好的一枚警徽，这是少数他能留下来的过于阿尔弗雷德的东西，“今天，你的愿望算是真的实现了，黑帮的势力永远回不到当初……我知道这不能挽回你，但是，或许能给你点慰藉？”</p><p>“你哥哥倒是说的没错，我确实永远都不能也不应该减轻我的负罪感。”</p><p>“不过我应该很快就去找到你了，阿尔弗。”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>一个过长的补丁<br/>*这个故事的两个视角都很不客观，老王过度美化了自己和米的感情，加加大部分是猜测，大方向对的，细节肯定就有很多自己对米米了解的补足。<br/>*老王的那次教训，是隐晦的强奸（变合奸），所以后面米米找他，他没怎么让人拦着，米也没表现的很在意。<br/>*老王在本文确实是带恶人，他一开始对米感兴趣是花花公子一样的去睡了他并勾搭，但真的喜欢后，反而变成了想毁掉，因为他内里真的蛮崩坏的。<br/>*但一切不妨碍老王确实也想改变黑帮</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>